List of Dr. Slump Arale-chan Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the anime series Dr. Slump & Arale-chan. #Arale's Birth / Hey! Friends #Arale Goes to School! / It is! ...not there #Great Adventure with the Time Slipper / What's with the Egg?! #Huh?! Is it a Boy? Is it a Girl? / Gatchan the Courier #My Friend, Mr. Bear!! / New Invention! The Big-Small Ray Gun #The Teacher is Coming! / Arale is Kidnapped! #Arale-Chan Charge #The Story of Donbe #The Great Strawberry Panties Caper #Aah! Earth SOS!! #Hip Hip Children / Scary Scary Policewoman #Transform Ponpoko Gun / Arale Flies in the Sky! #The Terrifying Good Girl #Our Hero Suppaman #Arale's Errand / Yay Yay Wildland #Arale is Akane!? / Living for Tomorrow! #Fear the Monster's Night #The Fairy Tale Machine / Shiverman the Hitman #Arale Swims in the Ancient Past #Kinoko on the Loose #The Great Space Date Adventure (Super Slump Space Special I) #Dumbfounded Senbei (Super Slump Space Special II) #Arale's Hoyoyo Date / Bye-Bye Super Power #Arale's Big Change!! #The Exchange Student from Metropolis Island #The Great Arale-Eye Caper!! #Yay! A New Friend #Goodbye, Gatchan!! #How Adorable! The Lovely Middle-aged Trio #A Pounding Heart! Peasuke's First Love #The Araletouchables #Arale's Lullaby Dream #A Masterpiece!? Little Cat Riding Hood #Chivil, Hell's Messenger #Sad Sad Santa #Messed-up Devilgirl #Arale's Musical, Cinderella #The Mysterious Dr. Monster?! #Showdown! Musashi vs. Arale #Our Hero Suppaman Part II #The Reality Machine / Riders at Dawn #Parzan, King of the Jungle #Whoa?! Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom #Arale Goes to Metropolis Island #The Fiendish Transformation #Penguin Village in Love #Caveman Hoyoyo in the Dinosaur Age #Chivil's Work #Leave it to Akiko #Yay! A Date for Mr. Copy #Thankies! The Kick The Can Celebration Party #Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang #Anko and Nonko Discover the Countryside #The Children's Festival Spluk Spluk Phoo Phoo #Super Driver #Am I Wicked Strong?! #The Miniature House of Our Dreams #Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang Part II #The Super Exciting Time Stop #Suppaman In Danger #Exploration! Mammoth Midori #Scaary! Monster Prince #Arale's New Star Festival Story #Goo Goo Ga Ga Senbei #The Twinkling Night Sky Drum and Fife Band #We're No Angels #A Romance Fairy Tale!! Tricycle Stories #The Great Combot Caper of 2013 #The Invader from Space #Arale's Arabian Nights #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition #Dr. Mashirito's Ambition Part II #Penguin Village Wars #Penguin Village Wars Part II #Arale's Lost Item #Tale of the Penguin Village of Eight Gravestones #Suppaman of Justice VS Senbei of Love #Happy Date in Mystery Land #Energetic Arale #Penguin Village Grand Prix #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part II #Penguin Village Grand Prix Part III #Penguin Village Mystery #Big Head Cometh #The Terrifying Vegetable Men #The Secret of Arale's Birth #Arale the Super Prize Girl #The Tale of the Red Sandal Strings #Here Comes the Tsuns #How Exciting! School Panic #Look, Look, the Lensmen #Shooting Star, Wishing Star #Luck In, Evil Out in Space #The Angel Lives! #Nikochan Flies #Ghost Date #Love is a Punch to the Heart #Farewell, Tsuns #Mr. Skop Awakes #Official Business! The Space Gumshoe Story #The Secret of Castle Mashirito #Adventure, Adventure, Great Adventure!! #The Thief who Loved Books #Ai-yay-yay Arale's Field Trip #The Three Suppamen #The Yellow Carp Banner of Happiness #The Kon-Kon Morph Helmet #Welcome, Gangsters #Continue! We are the Suppamen #Chivil and the Devil's Dictionary #Kinoko, Teacher for a Day #Four Angry Rogues #Love Excursion SOS!! #Arale's Diary #The Demon of Penguin Village #Super Baseball #Farewell, King Nikochan #Showdown in Space! Arale VS Komattachan #Runabout Youth #The Desicion! The Penguin Village Champion #The Beauty who Disappeared in the Mystery Mist #Lovable Combots #I Did it! The Great Proposal Plan #Marriage! Marriage!! The Doctor and the Teacher #A Honeymoon of Flying Love #Exciting Newlywed Life #Arale Watch Out! The Strongest Rival Appears #Torn Between Justice and Love #Finally Appears! Hit Man Senbee #I'm Obotchaman #Hurry! Telepathy of Love #Heart Pounding Tonight #There is a Placement Test #Gatchan Gatchan #Yay! Bori Bari Bori Bari #Suppaman's Brother Appears! #Cho Arrested! #Painful Christmas Day #To Wonderland - Taro Suppaman! #Go For It Arale! Earth's Greatest Crisis!! #Mashirito Achieves His Goal?! #Coalescence is Bad! #Senbei Died?! #Pupupu! Go to the Sky! #Donbe's Mischievous Matchmaking #Burn! Suppaman #Our Journey Together #Gatchan You're Great #We'll Answer All Your Questions Special #Shape Up Miss Midori #Turbo-kun is Born!! #Father is an Alien?! #A Horriffic Game of Tag #Straight Ahead! Turbo-kun #Showdown! US-Japan Baseball Tournament #US-Japan Baseball Tournament Part II #This is a Dream!! #Admiration of Restaurants #Excuse Me, it's Midnight #The Horror of the Human Fly #N'cha! Great King Enma #Usonko's Christmas #Who is the World's Number One Nephew!! #Winner! Winner! The Best in the World!! #Uncle Tiger-Eight's Java Sparrows #Gatchan's Identity!! #God is Very Angry!! #Do your best, Tanuki-kun! #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #? #Episode 225 #? #Arale VS Metropolis Island #? #? #? #The Day that Senbei Didn't Feel Any Noise #? #? #? #? #Black Santas of Fear #? #? #? #? #? #Goodbye Arale-chan, Bye-Cha! See You Later! Category:Dr. Slump and Arale-chan episodes Category:Lists